I Love You
by Gyuya0206
Summary: Cinta yang tak pernah dungkapkan. Mereka kira perasaan itu akan memudar seiring berjalannya waktu. Tapi lalu kesempatan itu datang, dan mereka malah menghabiskannya dengan bertengkar dan saling mengabaikan / "Inilah kau, selama bertahun-tahun mengabaikan keberadaanku.."/ Special for SasuSaku Lover.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the plot._

* * *

Haruno Sakura tertegun menatap pria dihadapannya yang sedang mengunyah makanan dengan gaya acuh tak acuh seperti yang telah lama ia kenal. Gadis itu tak pernah menyangka bahwa Uchiha Sasuke akan duduk di hadapannya. Mereka tak pernah berada sedekat ini sebelumnya. Enam tahun mereka saling mengenal, tapi tak pernah sering bertemu apalagi mengobrol secara sengaja. Singkatnya, mereka hanya sekedar kenalan saja. Tak ada pembicaraan yang mungkin bisa menahan mereka untuk duduk lama berdua. Apalagi dengan kecenderungan Sasuke yang memang tak banyak bicara.

Sasuke sepertinya tak pernah menyadari pesonanya pada kaum hawa. Pria itu terlalu kaku, terlalu acuh, terlalu tak terjangkau. Seolah-olah tak ada gadis yang benar-benar pantas bersanding di sebelahnya. Pria itu seperti membangun sebuah tembok tinggi dan kokoh. Tembok tak kasat mata yang mustahil untuk ditembus. Sakura tahu itu. Dan ia tak memiliki cukup kepercayaan diri bahkan untuk mencoba menyentuh sedikit saja permukaan tembok itu.

"Jadi bagaimana lenganmu?" Pertanyaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba hampir membuat Sakura menggigit lidahnya sendiri. "Apa sudah bisa digerakkan?" Sakura menyentuh lengan kanannya yang di bungkus perban, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang terkesan –anehnya- begitu peduli. Sakura menyadari Sasuke memang sudah memerhatikan lengannya sejak kemarin, sejak ia pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di vila ini. Namun terlalu banyak anggota keluarga yang berbicara hampir bersamaan di satu waktu tak memungkinkan mereka untuk berinteraksi lebih dari senyuman tipis tanpa sapaan lain. Di pihat Sasuke, sepertinya hanya sebatas kerlingan mata dan kedikan kepala.

"Sedikit dan pelan-pelan bisa di angkat, tapi belum bisa digunakan." Sakura mengelap titik-titik keringat di dahinya ketika Sasuke menunduk untuk mengaduk-aduk sup jagung manis di hadapannya. Udara sore hari di tempat ini dingin. Jadi keringat yang terus-menerus muncul di dahi dan dagunya bukan karena cuaca. Tapi jelas disebabkan oleh rasa gugup karena harus berada sedekat ini dengan Sasuke.

"Jangan khawatir," tanggap Sasuke tenang. "Temanku pernah mengalami yang lebih parah, dan sembuh."

"Benarkah?" Sakura menghela napas. "Aku sangat takut karena patahnya sangat parah."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Asal makan obat dengan teratur dan dilatih secara benar, maka akan pulih secara perlahan."

Sakura mengangguk seraya mengusap-usap permukaan lengan kanannya yang diperban. Satu bulan yang lalu ia mengalami kecelakaan bermotor. Ia tak mengalami luka berat terbuka. Tapi lengan kanannya patah cukup parah. Ia harus menahan sakit yang tak tertahankan untuk masa-masa awal setelah kecelakaan. Tapi kini semuanya sudah lebih baik. Walau jujur saja, belum bisa menggunakan lengan dominannya seringkali membuatnya frustrasi.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja bundar selain meja yang ditempatinya dengan Sasuke sekarang ini. Ia memerhatikan keluarga mereka yang bergerombol di sana sini dan saling mengobrol. Keseluruhan vila itu luas, termasuk taman belakangnya yang dipenuhi rumput hijau muda seperti atap rumah teletubbies. Pesta keluarga ini tak punya tujuan selain kumpul-kumpul keluarga yang selalu diadakan setahun sekali. Sasuke tak dapat hadir tahun lalu karena pekerjaanya. Ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka dalam jangka waktu dua tahun.

Perhatian Sakura terhenti pada meja lain di sisi kanannya, dimana keponakkan salah satu pamannya menatap Sasuke dengan ketertarikan yang tak ditutupi sedikitpun. Sakura tahu seharusnya itu tak perlu menjadi masalah baginya. Tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau hal itu akan mengganggunya lebih dari yang ia kira.

Sakura menggeleng lalu berdiri seketika itu juga. "Aku masuk dulu," katanya sedikit terlalu keras.

Sasuke ikut berdiri. "Kenapa? Lenganmu sakit?" Anehnya, pria itu terdengar sangat khawatir. Tidak mungkin, protes Sakura dalam hati. Ia pasti hanya membayangkannya saja.

"Tidak tidak." Sakura meringis. "Aku hanya sedikit mengantuk saja."

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, mengamatinya dalam-dalam, lalu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu selamat beristirahat, Sakura." Yang dibalasnya dengan satu anggukan mantap dan langkah menjauh yang nyaris seperti melarikan diri.

Ya, ini lebih baik, putus Sakura di dalam hati. Ia lebih suka menjaga hatinya sebelum debaran jantungnya terpaksa membuatnya memberikan nama pada perasaan satu arah ini.

.

.

Jembatan itu indah, dengan bentuk yang melengkung dan dicat berwarna putih. Sekelilingnya terdapat pohon-pohon rindang dan taman bunga yang berwarna-warni. Air yang mengalir di bawahnya deras dan jernih. Musim panas di pulau Ann adalah hal terbaik yang Sakura syukuri sepenuh hati. Butuh sepuluh menit baginya untuk sampai ke jembatan ini dari vila dengan berjalan kaki.

Tak ada seorangpun selain dia di jembatan. Tapi di jalan yang melengkung panjang tak jauh dari sana, ia melihat beberapa wisatawan yang sedang lari pagi. Jika lengannya tidak sedang dalam masa penyembuhan, ia juga pasti akan lari pagi. Ia tak menyangka bahwa satu lengan patah bisa membuatnya menjadi gadis lemah seperti sekarang ini.

Sakura mengenakan celana katun selutut berwarna biru muda dan kemeja putih dengan lengan panjang hingga menutupi jari-jarinya. Ia cukup putus asa karena tak bisa menggulung lengan kemeja sebelah kiri. Namun tak ingin mengganggu orang-orang rumah yang masih tertidur pulas tadi. Sekarang ia sedang mencobanya menggunakan gigi-giginya sembari mengomel sendiri dan menggerutu.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Suara pria yang seperti menahan tawa itu menghentikan seketika usaha kerasnya tadi. Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di ujung kiri jembatan. Tampan seperti biasa, dengan setelan jogging berwarna hitam, ear phone putih di telinga dan topi yang senada dengan setelan _casual_ nya. Sakura tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk terpesona.

"Sasuke?" dan hanya tanggapan bodoh itu saja yang bisa ia berikan.

"Hn, ini aku." Ada nada geli dalam suara Sasuke. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Sakura terperangah. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Sasuke terasa lebih mudah didekati. Namun ketika pria itu berjalan mendekat dan lebih memerhatikan sekitar, kesan ramah itu menghilang. "kau sendirian?"

Sakura terlihat bingung. "Ya, aku sendirian."

"Kemari sendirian? Berjalan kaki?" Suara Sasuke terdengar setengah khawatir. Dan setengahnya lagi, seperti menahan kesal.

"Ya, ini tidak terlalu jauh." Sakura mencoba tersenyum ketika Sasuke sampai di hadapannya. Apapun yang sedang pria itu pikirkan, ia rasa akan lebih baik jika ia tak mengetahuinya. Ia tidak mau memikirkan macam-macam dan terlalu tersanjung dengan perhatian kecil ini.

"Bukan jarak masalahnya," ujar Sasuke sembari mendekat dan membantu melipat lengan kemejanya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dalam jarak sedekat ini ia bisa mencium wangi tubuh Sasuke sepuasnya. Tapi akibatnya ia menjadi salah tingkah dan gugup. Jika ia tak sedang menunduk pada lengannya, ia yakin ia akan mendapati dada Sasuke di depan wajahnya. Dan jika ia mendongak... "masih terlalu pagi dan sangat sepi. Dan kau belum bisa menggunakan lengan kananmu."

Sakura mengernyit. "Kau berpikir akan terlalu berbahaya bagiku berada di sini karena salah satu lenganku tidak bisa digunakan?"

"Ya," jawab Sasuke tegas.

Sakura mengangkat bahu. Sasuke berbicara dengan lembut tentang lengannya, dan suaranya sarat kekhawatiran. Tapi Sakura sedikit terlalu sensitif pagi ini. Tentang lengannya dan tentang keponakan pamannya yang meminta nomor ponsel Sasuke semalam, ketika hampir seluruh penghuni vila sudah tertidur. Sakura yang berniat mengambil air minum tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka di beranda. Sasuke memberikan nomor ponselnya.

"Kau bisa lihat aku baik-baik saja buktinya. Tempat ini lumayan aman." Kekesalannya membuat jawabannya terdengar lebih ketus dari semestinya.

Sasuke tak bergerak. Hanya matanya yang menatap Sakura tajam yang dibalas gadis itu dengan tatapan yang menantang.

"Dan lengan kiriku lumayan kuat," tambah Sakura dengan nada menantang. "Aku juga bisa berlari karena kakiku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke terlihat lebih marah dari sebelumnya. Sakura baru saja akan menjawab ketika pria itu mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kirinya dan mendorong tubuhnya ke tiang jembatan.

"Bagaimana jika yang terjadi begini, apa kau bisa melepaskan diri?" Sakura melotot kaget. Punggungnya menempel di tiang jembatan. Sasuke berdiri terlalu dekat. Dan tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan. Ketika ia ingin melawan menggunakan kaki, Sasuke dapat mengelak ke samping.

"Satu-satunya yang berbahaya di sini adalah kau, Sasuke," desis Sakura sama marahnya. Mereka tampak baik-baik saja sebelumnya. Mereka bahkan terlihat lebih dekat dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja mereka sampai pada keadaan ini, saling menyipitkan mata dan menunggu siapa yang akan menyerah terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura dari genggamannya dan mundur.

Sakura memberikan lirikan terakhir dan segera berjalan menjauh.

"Bukankah lebih bagus jika aku satu-satunya yang berbahaya bagimu? Setidaknya kau tahu di mana harus meminta pertanggungjawaban." Sakura mempercepat langkahnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke di belakang, yang dengan sengaja berjalan pelan mengikutinya.

.

.

"Hei Sakura, kau mau ikut ke supermarket? Sepertinya para tetua menghabiskan seluruh persedian bahan makanan kita," ajak Ino, salah satu dari sepupu Sasuke yang cukup dekat dengannya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dari buku yang sedang ia baca. Wajahnya tampak lebih pucat dari biasa, dan ada lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya karena tak bisa tidur nyenyak semalaman.

Ia menutup buku bacaannya dan berdiri. "Aku pakai baju ini saja ya?" Ia memakai setelan yang hampir sama dengan kemarin. Celana katun selutut berwarna cokelat muda dan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah jambu berlengan panjang yang dilipat sampai ke siku.

"Tapi kurasa aku tidak jadi saja mengajakmu, kau butuh tidur."

Sakura berdecak. "Aku sudah cukup tidur, terima kasih." Dan cukup banyak terbangun sepanjang malam. Tapi ia tak akan mengatakannya pada Ino. Satu penjelasan akan mengarah pada penjelasan yang lain. Ia tak mau satu orangpun tahu tentang perasaannya terhadap Sasuke. Tidak, jika ia masih lebih suka tak diberi tatapan mengasihani.

Ino mengamatinya sejenak, tapi tidak bertanya. "Kalau begitu ayo."

Sakura mengangkat bahu dan meletakan bukunya di tatakan bingkai jendela, lalu mengikuti Ino keluar dari vila. Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendapati Sasuke dan Karin –keponakan suami bibinya berdiri di dekat sebuah mobil besar pedesaan.

"Kau tidak bilang mengajak orang lain," tuduhnya pada Ino.

"Memang tidak," sahut Ino enteng. "Para tetua menyuruh kita berempat untuk berbelanja." Ino melirik Sakura yang terlihat gusar. "Kenapa? Sedang ada masalah dengan salah satunya? Tapi kalau kulihat-lihat, Sasuke tidak makan semeja denganmu lagi sejak kemarin. Bukankah dia..."

"Kami tidak seakrab itu sampai harus selalu makan semeja." Potong Sakura. "Ayo!"

Sakura berjalan lebih cepat. Memberi senyuman tipis pada Karin –si gadis yang meminta nomor telepon Sasuke tempo hari- dan langsung masuk ke bangku penumpang bagian belakang. Ia menyadari tatapan Sasuke padanya, tapi memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan memejamkan mata. Suara-suara pintu tertutup terdengar keras dan cepat.

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk tidur sepanjang perjalanan?" tanya Ino tepat dari sebelahnya.

Sasuke yang menyetir, dan Karin duduk di sebelah pria itu. Bagus sekali, pikirnya muram.

"Ya, dan tutup mulutmu rapat-rapat, Ino." Dengusan Ino terdengar keras setelahnya.

.

.

Ia tadinya hanya ingin memejamkan mata saja. Tidak benar-benar berencana untuk tidur. Tapi ketika ia membuka mata dan tak mendapati satu orangpun di dalam mobil, ia menyadari bahwa ia telah tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Pintu mobil di bagian pengemudi terbuka. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya dan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kiri ketika menguap.

Ia memerhatikan sekitar dan bisa menebak bahwa mobil telah terparkir rapi di halaman parkir supermarket. Ia mendesah dan keluar dari dalam mobil. Sasuke yang berdiri kaku berada di hadapannya.

Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura kaget.

Sasuke mendengus. "Memangnya apa menurutmu yang kulakukan di sini?"

"Mana kutahu," Sakura meraih ke belakang kepalanya dan mendapati kunciran rambutnya telah berantakan. Ia merengut sambil melepas kuncirannya dan memasukkan ikat rambutnya ke dalam salah satu saku celana. Kini poninya yang tadi ikut terikat menjuntai dan menutupi matanya. Sial.

"Butuh bantuan?" tawar Sasuke kalem.

Sakura mendengus. "Tidak," tanggapnya singkat.

"Aku perlu mengambil kuncir rambutmu itu dengan tanganku atau kau ingin mengambilnya sendiri?" tawar Sasuke sembari memiringkan kepalanya. Sakura memberikan pria itu pelototan galak. Berani-beraninya Sasuke mengancamnya seperti itu?

"Tidak keduanya," kata Sakura. "Pergi sana ke supermarket. Aku tak butuh kau menemaniku," usirnya.

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya. Untuk alasan tak jelas, pria itu terlihat terhibur.

"Dimana gadis pemalu yang kukenal selama ini?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. "Kau tak mungkin berubah dalam satu dua hari kan."

"Aku tidak pemalu," bantah Sakura. "Tidak pernah," Sasuke tidak mungkin tahu. Tidak.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menguncir rambutmu," sahut Sasuke lebih tegas. Sakura mengeluarkan kuncirannya tadi dari dalam saku dan menyerahkannya pada pria itu. Ia berbalik sebagai pertanda agar Sasuke melakukannya dengan cepat, dan mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalah sepele ini secepatnya.

Tapi ternyata tak ada yang sepele jika menyangkut Sasuke. Pria itu berdiri terlalu dekat di belakangnya. Dan jemari panjang pria itu yang sedang berusaha menyatukan helaian rambutnya sekali-kali menyentuh kulit di sekitar tengkuknya. Sakura mendapati napasnya tercekat berkali-kali. Ia menutup mata dan mencoba mengabaikan sensasi –anehnya- intim itu dengan menghitung di dalam hati.

Ketika Sasuke selesai, ia kembali berbalik dan kembali tercekat dengan kedekatan tubuh mereka. Mobil mereka tersembunyi di antara mobil-mobil lain. Jika, jika Sasuke menunduk dan menciumnya, maka hampir mungkin tak akan ada yang melihatnya.

Tapi apa itu mungkin?

"Kau boleh menamparku setelahnya," kata Sasuke.

"Apa?" kejadiannya sangat cepat ketika dua tangan Sasuke membingkai wajahnya dan bibir pria itu telah menempel di bibirnya. Untuk beberapa detik, Sasuke tak bergerak lebih jauh. Tangan kiri Sakura mengepal. Dan napasnya, untuk kesekian kali tersentak ketika Sasuke mulai melumat bibirnya. Ia menahan erangannya sendiri namun tak kuasa menolak begitu ciuman Sasuke semakin kuat. Semakin memaksa. Semakin tergesa.

Seperti cepat dimulainya, ciuman itu juga sekejap terhenti. Sasuke mundur dengan helaan napas yang terdengar seperti sedang menenangkan diri sendiri. Lalu pria itu kembali mendekat padanya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang hampir tak pernah terlihat.

"Jadi, aku siap menunggu tamparanku." Tangan kiri Sakura terangkat dan mengayun ke atas tepat sebelum mendarat keras di sebelah pipi Sasuke. Pria itu terlihat kaget. Mungkin ia tak menyangka bahwa Sakura akan benar-benar menamparnya.

"Kau pikir aku tak akan melakukannya?" tanya Sakura berapi-api. "Jangan kau kira karena kau bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun yang kau mau maka membuatmu berpikir bisa melakukan hal seperti ini padaku dan tetap lolos." Napas gadis itu terengah-engah. Ia merasa dipermainkan. Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun memerhatikannya selama ini. Baru ketika liburan keluarga ini diadakan mereka bisa menjadi cukup dekat. Hanya sedikit lebih dekat, dan Sasuke menciumnya.

Mata Sasuke menyipit tidak suka. "Apa maksudmu dengan mendapatkan gadis manapun yang aku mau?" sekarang Sakura yang kaget dengan nada menusuk pria itu. Ia memalingkan muka dan bermaksud melarikan diri dengan kembali masuk ke dalam mobil. Tapi lengan kirinya dicengkeram Sasuke dan membuat mereka kembali pada posisi yang sama seperti di jembatan kemarin.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Sakura," geram Sasuke.

"Aku tak mau bicara denganmu lagi," putus Sakura sambil terus berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman sekuat besi Sasuke.

"Inilah kau," Sasuke menggeleng muram. "Selama bertahun-tahun mengabaikan keberadaanku."

Sakura mengerutkan dahi. "Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," katanya putus asa. Sasuke tak mungkin tahu. Pria itu tak mungkin tahu kalau Sakura telah jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kau tersenyum pada semua orang, mengobrol dengan mereka...,"

"Sasuke, lepaskan aku." Potong Sakura.

"...padahal yang kuinginkan adalah menjadikanmu milikku sendiri." Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Sakura terdiam kaku di tempatnya semula. Masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang baru saja pria itu katakan. Detak jantungnya seolah terdengar hingga ke telinganya. Bukan hanya karena ia merasakannya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di badan mobil untuk waktu yang tak bisa ia hitung. Sampai Ino dan Karin kembali dengan kantung belanjaan yang memenuhi lengan mereka.

Sasuke membantu memasukkan barang-barang di bagian paling belakang mobil. Dan dalam proses itu, pria itu mengabaikannya.

.

.

Ia sudah mengatakannya. Ia sudah mengatakan pada Sakura apa yang paling ia inginkan di dunia ini. Tapi ia melewatkan kalimat yang paling penting. Untuk itu ia merutuki dirinya sendiri dan tak berani memandang Sakura secara terang-terangan lagi.

Dan Ino mencurigainya.

Sepupunya itu sering mengamatinya setelah acara belanja mereka kemarin. Wajar saja. Ia jelas-jelas berusaha keras untuk tak melirik ke arah Sakura, walau sering sekali gagal. Sedangkan Sakura terus-menerus memasang raut wajah hampa dan tak berkata apa-apa. Sakura semakin terasa menjauh darinya. Gadis itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kamar dan keluar ketika waktu makan saja.

Penantiannya selama enam tahun tak mungkin berakhir seperti ini.

Ia telah banyak membuang-buang waktu dengan menyiksa diri sendiri dan beranggapan bahwa mengencani gadis lain dapat membuat perasaannya pada Sakura memudar. Mereka bertemu pertama kali enam tahun lalu di salah satu pesta pernikahan sepupu-sepupu mereka. Mereka tak memiliki hubungan darah. Mereka bertemu karena penyatuan salah satu anggota keluarga.

Dan ia jatuh cinta pada Sakura nyaris pada pandangan pertama.

Tapi Sakura memiliki kekasih saat itu. Seorang pria ceria dengan warna rambut mentereng, kuning cerah. Sakura terlihat bahagia dan bersinar. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Sasuke merasa iri dengan seseorang. Ia tak tahu apa yang dimiliki oleh si Kuning cerah hingga bisa memiliki Sakura yang luar biasa.

Apa mungkin pria itu seorang penyelamat kota di kehidupan sebelumnya?

Itulah yang Sasuke pikirkan ketika itu. Hingga kabar berembus tentang berakhirnya hubungan Sakura dan pria itu terdengar di telinganya. Namun setelah itu, begitu banyak yang mendekati Sakura. Ino mengatakan, Sakura menerima beberapa di antara mereka. Tapi hubungan itu tak pernah bertahan lama. Sakura seolah tak berminat lagi dengan percintaan. Seolah hatinya masih dimiliki oleh pria kekasih pertamanya.

Lalu Sakura mengalami kecelakaan, dan ia datang hampir setiap malam ke rumah sakit waktu itu. Hanya melihat dari luar dan pulang. Tentu saja, bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun termasuk Sakura. Ia sangat khawatir dan baru bisa bernapas lega setelah Sakura benar-benar keluar dari rumah sakit.

Kemudian liburan ini memberi sebuah alasan untuk mereka bertemu secara sengaja. Sasuke tak pernah nyaman berada di keramaian. Tapi jika itu dapat membuatnya lebih dekat dengan Sakura, maka semua hal layak untuk dilakukan. Ia masih terkesima seperti hari-hari sebelumnya ketika ia melihat Sakura. Tapi tak pernah memiliki keberanian yang begitu besar untuk mendekati secara terang-terangan. Mungkin di dalam hati yang paling dalam, ada ketakutan yang tak mau diakuinya, jika Sakura mungkin saja menolaknya.

Dan itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk gadis lain jatuh cinta padanya. Saat ini Karin bahkan secara terang-terangan mengejarnya. Tapi kenapa rasanya sulit sekali membuat Sakura melihatnya? Gadis itu selalu menjaga jarak darinya. Sakura tak pernah terlalu lama menatap matanya. Dan setelah kejadian kemarin, Sakura jelas-jelas mengabaikannya.

Lalu satu hari lagi berakhir. Lusa mereka akan kembali ke Konoha dan kemungkinan untuk bertemu seperti sekarang akan terasa lebih sulit lagi.

Sasuke mulai merasa kelabakan.

Ia tak bisa tertidur semalaman. Jadi ia keluar dari kamar dan berjalan-jalan di pekarangan. Ia memandangi langit tanpa bintang malam ini. Juga berkali-kali menatap pada pintu dan berharap Sakura yang juga tak bisa tidur memutuskan untuk keluar rumah.

Harapannya tidak masuk akal. Dan sama sekali tak terkabul.

Ia kembali ke dalam rumah. Berjalan seraya menunduk menaiki tangga menuju kamar yang ia tempati sendiri di bagian loteng.

Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, seseorang di depan pintu kamarnya membuatnya kaget.

"Sasuke," suara itu semerdu yang ia ingat. Penuh keraguan dan bergetar. Sakura mengenakan piyama berwarna putih. Lengan kanannya masih tertutup perban tebal. Rambutnya yang halus terurai sampai ke bahu. Tatapan matanya sendu dan takut-takut. Sasuke nyaris menerjang ke depan. Ia nyaris tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak mengangkat Sakura memasuki kamarnya. Anehnya, langkah kakinya terkesan tenang dan santai. Hingga ia berhenti di hadapan gadis itu.

"Aku..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Apapun yang akan dikatakan Sakura tertahan di ujung lidah. Mereka terdiam untuk waktu yang lama. Lalu sudut-sudut bibir gadis itu tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman yang indah.

"Begitupun denganku," bisik Sakura dan membuatnya kaget. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke. Sudah sejak lama."

Sasuke mengamati wajah Sakura dan menemukan ketulusan yang terpancar dari matanya. Jadi ia juga pada akhirnya tersenyum.

"Apa aku akan mendapatkan tamparan lagi jika menciummu sekarang?" Sasuke bertanya seraya semakin menunduk.

Sakura terkekeh. "Coba dan lihat apa yang terjadi." Kata gadis itu sebelum akhirnya menarik kepala Sasuke ke arahnya.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

Update sering-sering sebelum waktu padat kembali menyerang! –astaga..

 _Intermezzo hihi. Let me know what you think about this story._

 _And don't ask me to make a sequel, guys. There is no sequel of this story._

Gyuya0206


End file.
